vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd (初音ミク -Project DIVA- 2nd) (初音ミク プロジェクト ディーヴァ 2nd) is a video game created by SEGA (パラフレ) for the PlayStation®Portable. History -Project DIVA- 2nd is the sequel to -Project DIVA-. It is a rhythm game for the PlayStation Portable published by Sega and released in Japan on July 29, 2010,Game Trailers: Japanese debut - Hatsune Miku featuring the virtual idol Hatsune Miku. This sequel also gives more attention to Crypton's other Vocaloids (MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin & Len, and Megurine Luka). Each is given their own alternate costumes, and even features a few of their most popular songs. Returning to round out the group are the popular Derivatives: Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru and Yowane Haku. Although the game features Hachune Miku, she is not, necessarily, a playable extra, but is able to be controlled at the game's credits. Another derivative, Tako Luka, makes an appearance. During October 2009 a contest was held that focused on fans creating new attire for the VOCALOIDs to perform in,PIAPRO: SegaxPIAPRO Collaboration page a total of twenty-four winners were chosen, with additional attire created by known producers and illustrators within the VOCALOID community. Features Gameplay An animated PV plays as players try to time their button presses with the colorful shaped icons moving across the screen. An update for PD 2nd now makes use of the D-pad (arrow buttons) and a "hold and release" function for the face buttons. Like the previous game, the settings are "EASY" "NORMAL" "HARD", but with the new addition of "EXTREME". Among the returning features is the highly praised Enhanced Edit mode that allows the players to create a customized music video of their desired song saved on their PSP that could even include gameplay. The edit mode also gives players the ability to import their own music and alter gameplay. The games playlist consist of 28 new songs with returning popular songs, and a new duet mode. Also returning are fan illustrations as loading screens. Modules See gallery for /Modules The modules for PD2 consist of original outfits from a contest hosted on Piapro. The original modules from the first PD game are importable. There were later downloadable modules, one of which included a crossover with Idolm@ster and the UTAU Kasane Teto. Music Featured producers Otomania, doriko, minato, DECO*27, baker, Toraboruta-P, kz, Nori-P, OSTER project, Kosaki Satoru, Dixie Flatline, Yuuyu-P, JimmyThumb-P, Namiki Koichi, shu-tP, Lamaze-P, Kurousa-P, ryo, 40meterP, 19's Sound Factory, Lovely-P, iroha(sasaki), Kazu-P, Funakoshi-P, samfree, Hayaya-P, malo, Hadano-P, Kobayashi Onyx, Team MOER, Agoaniki-P, ika, cosMo, Yasuo-P, Tatami-P, azuma, Otetsu, Deadball-P, Kotsuban-P Song list Album releases Only 25 out of 47 total songs are in the collection album. Trivia *The module Natural for the song "巨大少女 (Kyoudai Shoujo)" was designed by the artist KEI, and it was previously seen on one of his original character's (named Nanako http://kei-garou.net/blog/archives/2006/12/71.html KEI's Nanako) several years ago. Miku's likeness to the character is complete with the red eye color and glasses; the only difference being that Nanako is a smoker. *The opening cinematic has an alternate version where Miku, Rin, Len and Luka are voiced by their voice providers in their original human voice along with Project Diva Extend and it can be unlocked in that said game when all songs (excluding DLC) are cleared on NORMAL. References External links Official * Official Site: SEGA Japan, -Project DIVA- 2nd * Nico Video: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva * Youtube Channel: SEGA Japan * Youtube: Short Trailer Sources * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (JP) * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (EN) Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Project Diva